One Big Family
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Tamaki wants the family relations in the host club to feel more real. that's when he goes to Nekozawa to get some help. But what happens when the poison he gets doesn't work the way he planned? 4 words: read and find out! (mainly TamakixHaruhi) rated T because I have a dirty mind that might give you some yaoi hints (not planned)
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki stood in front of the doors to the Dark Magic Club biting his lip nervously. He was too afraid to walk in. But then again... did he have a choice? The simple answer of that question was no.

Tamaki sighed and shook the fear away. He had to be strong for his club, for his friends, for his 'family' as he preferred to call them. Of course he meant the Host Club. This was something he had to do to them. There would be no way back as soon as he opened the door.

Tamaki opened it up and peeked inside.

"uh... Nekozawa-senpai?" he asked biting his lip in fear.

"Tamaki Suoh. I didn't expect to see you here" a low voice spoke from the darkness. "what brings you around the dark magic club?" he asked.

"well... I..." Tamaki stopped. he couldn't say a word. "you know my club is like a family to me and... I'd like to get something that could make it feel more real. can you help me in that?" he asked his body was shaking he was more scared than he'd ever admit to his club.

"I think we can do something about that." Nekozawa replied. "come closer" Tamaki took a few steps closer and felt something cool touch his hand. "this is a poison. make everyone in your club drink a bit and you'l get just what you wished for" he promised.

"what do you want for this?" Tamaki asked.

"nothing really. just what is left of it when you're done. a few drops are enough" Nekozawa said before letting Tamaki leave the room.

Tamaki was preparing tea for the rest of the host club. they were having a short meeting before today's club hours were starting. the bottle with the poison was in his pocket. he took it out and looked at it.

"only a few drops... my family" he whispered before putting it down the tea cups with the tea and then brought it all into the music room. The poison was hid in his pocket once again.

He served the tea for each member and then took his own seat. he'd also made sure to put some of it in his own cup as it'd effect him too. he thought that would be a better idea.

After the meeting each cup was empty. Tamaki smiled weakly at the sight. It'd all be fine now.

"wow... I feel funny" Honey giggled placing a hand on his stomach. "don't you Takashi?" He looked up at Mori with his adorible brown eyes. Mori nodded his head. He felt the same.

"I feel it too" Kaoru said.

"maybe it's some kind of sickness?" Hikaru suggested.

"maybe but I don't know anything about a sickness like this" Haruhi said.

"neither do I" was Kyoya's reply.

Everybody felt it. even Tamaki did. it was tickling at some point but he didn't like it. it was feeling funny and then it wasn't.

"I don't really like this" he whispered. maybe he should go to Nekozawa and ask for help? it must be the poison's fault that they were feeling this way.

but Tamaki didn't even managed to take a single step before everything broke into a bright white light and shortly after went black.

**so this is the prologue of my story. I know you've seen it worked better out but... well English is not my first language that's my only excuse. also the grammar could've been better I know. I'm really sorry. (using same excuse)**

**To make some things clear (and possibly confusion) I am Jackie the one KazumiMataki has been publishing for. Normally she is correcting my English for me because she's older and better than me. Well I decided to learn how to poblish my own work. that's where we are now. **

**please review, follow and favorite if you feel like it. (I mainly prefer the reviews but the others are OK too. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here we are. another update. I actually meant to update yesturday but I was out all day and when I got back home I was too tired to make this. that's why you get it today**

Tamaki blinked and sat up. at some point he felt... different from before he passed out. it was something about his body. He looked around, or tried to but he couldn't move.

"is anyone else awake?" he asked.

"yeah! over here" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi! can you move?" Tamaki asked.

"neither of us can" a childish light voice spoke.

"Honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"no it's Kyoya!" the childish voice yelled. pissed. Tamaki shook in fear. even if Kyoya sounded that childish he was still a bit scarry.

"s-sorry mummy"

"what happened?" Honey asked.

"I don't know" Mori replied.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Tamaki yelled happily. Now that he heard Honey speak it was obvious that the other voice didn't belong to him even if it was as light and childish as it was. But what'd happened to Kyoya if he sounded this childish?

"ouh..." Hikaru mumbled.

Tamaki finally managed to push himself up on his elbows. he looked to everyone. Haruhi sat up fully and she was... breathtaking beautiful. her hair was longer - down to her shoulders - her breasts had gotten bigger - not much but a little - and she looked older. Tamaki looked down his won body. he'd changed a little bit himself.

Then his eyes landed on Honey and Mori. neither of them had changed a single bit. what had happened to him and Haruhi.

Tamaki then looked at Hikaru. he was looking a little older but it was far from the first thing you'd notice.

He looked to Kyoya who'd gotten shorter than usual. he didn't fit his clothes that well anymore. his glasses were way too big and he looked very childish. Tamaki thought he looked like a 10 year old boy.

"what's that?" Hikaru asked looking to a small form next to him. mainly Kaoru's clothes but there was something in the middle you couldn't really see. It started moving and then they heard quirt sobs. Hikaru was the first to react. he sat up, removed all the clothes and found a small naked boy inside. "oh no..." he whispered but he pulled the sobbing boy into his lap and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"is that... Kaoru?" Tamaki said gently.

"I think so..." Hikaru said. "and you dare to look at him as long as he's naked!"

"what exactly happened to us?" Haruhi asked looking around at everyone.

"I can tell you" Nekozawa said as he walked into the room.

**I'm rally bad at chapter titles I'm sorry. **

**Thanks for the 3 reviews this story has got already. it's making me happy. we're even faster than my Fairy Tail story. **

**another thing: Happy birthday Hikaru and Kaoru I'm sorry I have to be THIS mean to the two of you but it has all been planned for a long time T-T**

**please review 3**

**Jackie ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Nekozawa walked into the room looking at all of them. "I can tell you" he said looking at all of them. one by one. "but first I'd like you to sit instead from laying on the floor like that." he spoke.

"I'm not gonna sit anywhere until I get some new clothes that fits me" 10-years-old Kyoya declared.

"Hikaru" Tamaki looked at the older Hitachiin twin.

Hikaru stood up and sat five-years-old Kaoru in Haruhi's lap. "take care of him while I'm gone okay?" he said and left the room to find clothes for both Kyoya and Kaoru.

little Kaoru started crying again as soon as Hikaru was out of his sight. Haruhi started rocking him softly. honestly she didn't know what to do but she had to calm the five-year-old boy down.

"it's okay... Hikaru will be back soon I promise" she whispered down the orange hair of the boy.

"w-who are you?" the boy sobbed. his voice was even lighter and more childish than Kyoya's.

"I'm Haruhi. I'm a friend. you remember?" she asked.

"uh... yeah... I think..." the boy bit his lip while looking around. He recognized all of them - even Kyoya - he smiled at all of his friends and cuddled closer to Haruhi. "you're nice" he said.

"wow... thank you" she said smiling at the boy.

Then Hikaru came back with clothes in the right size. He threw Kyoya's clothes as they landed next to him and then kneeled down in front of Haruhi to help Kaoru get dressed.

"now that we're all dressed can we go sit?" Nekozawa asked. all of them nodded and went to the closest table and sat down around it.

"how what has happened?" Haruhi asked.

"your idiotic friend Tamaki decided to make you feel like one big family. I figured it would have the best effect if you actually was one big family. so your ages has changed a bit." Nekozawa said.

"what's our ages now?" Tamaki asked.

"You and Haruhi are both 20 years old. Honey and Mori stayed the same ages as they have had all along. which is 18 am I right?" at this point he looked at Honey and Mori.

"yes" Honey said Mori just nodded.

"Hikaru is 17. Kyoya got back to when he was 10 in both body and mind. you won't feel a difference at that point. and Kaoru is turned back as his body and mind matches when he was five. this surprises me though. I thought the twins would be the same but apparently not." Nekozawa stopped.

"so it's all your fault!" Hikaru yelled at Tamaki. "it's all your fault that Kaoru is like this!" He was shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry" Tamaki looked down. he really seamed to be sorry but Hikaru just couldn't handle it. the anger had taken over.

"I have to go..." he mumbled.

"you can't" Nekozawa said. "if anybody sees you like that, who knows what they'll think? you can't even return home. I think it'd be better if you all went into hiding for a month or so." he said.

"where would that be if our parents may not see us?" Honey asked.

"I KNOW!" Tamaki jumped up yelling. this also made Kaoru and Kyoya jump in surprise. "the Suoh family has a house in France that is never used. we can stay there!"

"how are we gonna get there?" Kyoya asked. "we may not be seen all the way you idiot. so... Honey-senpai you have a privat airplane haven't you?" he asked.

"yes kyo-chan what are you gonna use that for?" Honey asked.

"I thought we could use THAT to get to France without being discovered. that would be the safest idea"

"but how are we gonna get our things?" Haruhi asked.

"don't worry we'll get them for ya!" Honey said with a cute smile on his face.

Nekozawa left the room as soon as he realized they could handle it on their own now.

**Since you've all been asking for more I thought it would be a good idea to give you that :) so here is is. more :) **

**I sure hope you enjoy reading this. it seams like you do. **

**well now it's back to study and cleaning clothes. that's all my work today. I'm already getting tired. (maybe that comes from relaxing too much or sleeping more than I actually need. you never know xD**

**I hope next chapter will be up soon. **

**please review, follow and favorite**

**3**

**Jackie ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was watching as some men working for the Haninozuka family prepared a plane for them to travel in. Honey didn't say anything about who he was gonna travel with but he'd told them to prepare for seven people. He'd also told them that nobody was allowed to see those who was gonna travel with him. right now they were sitting in Honey's room, waiting for the plane to get ready.

Kaoru was asleep on Honey's bed. he had no other clothes than those Hikaru got earlier at the school so these were also those he was sleeping in.

Hikaru leaned closer to Haruhi. "so... as soon as we get to France do you wanna go out with me then?" he asked.

"well okay... I guess" Haruhi mumbled.

Just then Honey came into the room. "they're done. let's go" he said.

Hikaru was talking to Haruhi and had forgotten everything about Kaoru, laying asleep on the bed. (A/N: don't get this wrong. Hikaru is a good person who really cares about Kaoru. But he has forgotten that Kaoru is only five years old and can't just follow as usual)Mori noticed the small boy on the bed and picked him up carrying him to the plane.

everybody got in and the plane flew up into the air and towards France and the house the Suoh family owned witch everybody in the same family had forgotten all about.

Hikaru and Haruhi kept talking until the pressure from the steep rise awoke Kaoru and made him sob from Mori's lap.

"my ears" he sobbed. "they hurts..."

"Hikaru" was all Mori said.

Hikaru turned his attention to them and reached out for Kaoru . Mori put the boy in Hikaru's arms.

"what's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"my ears" Kaoru sobbed again. "they're hurting me" tears rolled down his cheeks.

"don't worry. it'll soon be over. I promise" Hikaru said pulling Kaoru closer.

"okay..." Kaoru mumbled. Then he laid his head against Hikaru's chest and closed his eyes. he was trying to fall asleep once again.

a few minutes later the boy was asleep again and Hikaru and Haruhi continued talking. as Kaoru awoke again and noticed Hikaru was busy he just walked up to Tamaki and sat on his lap instead getting attention from both him and Kyoya.

they landed on a field behind the house they were gonna stay at. it was white and huge. there even was a private outdoors swimming pool. They all went inside and found the rooms. they also picked a room for each. everyone agreed that Kaoru was gonna sleep with Hikaru because it was natural to the twins to sleep with each other.

Once again Hikaru didn't pay much attention to Kaoru. as soon as he knew Honey had taken him out to eat some cake in the kitchen Hikaru took Haruhi out on their planned date.

**How that date is gonna go is something you'll see in the next chapter. so... I hope you look forward. **

**BTW wish me luck tomorrow. I'm going to an English exam and I'm pretty nervous...**

**Review, Favorite and Follow 3**

**Jackie ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. sorry it has been a while since I updated hasn't it? I know but one of you told me to slow a bit down and just then I realixed that that might be a good idea cause I actually started writing without a clue what should happen. that's why the last chapter got a little shitty. I'm sorry. **

**so that's why it took so long to update. I needed to know what I wanted to write. so... now I know and here we are**

**Thank you ERidg17 BTW I don't think you're rude at all. :)**

Hikaru was looking up from the guide he'd bought. it was a tourist guide about the city which was just what he needed. he had to find a nice place for him and Haruhi to eat and get some ideas about where they'd go.

"Hikaru you don't have to do that" Haruhi sighed watching Hikaru reading the guide. she just wished he'd put it away as they could start doing something. all she wanted right now was to get to a super marked and buy some water it was hot.

"if you think so Haruhi then I'll do it" Hikaru sighed and putted the guide away.

"should we go buy something to drink?" Haruhi asked watching Hikaru looking around for something that could give him an idea of where to go.

"yeah. let's do that. there is a smoothie shop over there if you'd like?" Hikaru pointed to the shop.

"well... eh... I thought some water would be a better idea?" Haruhi said.

"sure" Hikaru sighed. now he'd tried to be the guy Haruhi wanted. it actually felt nice for some reason.

"now where is the super marked" Haruhi mumbled.

"excuse me?" Hikaru looked at a lady with a small child in her arms. "could you tell us where the super marked is?"

"qoi? parler vous Francais?" she asked.

"is that Russian?" Hikaru looked at Haruhi. he'd tried his best English but she didn't seam to understand.

"no she's speaking French. sadly I don't know how to ask her either" she sighed. "maybe we should ask someone else." she turned to a tall guy. "excuse me sir do you speak English?" she asked looking up at the guy.

"yes Miss what do you want?" the man asked. he had pretty much French accent. it sounded a bit like the way Tamaki spoke English.

"my friend and I are looking for the super marked could you tell us where it is?" Haruhi asked.

"just walk that way." the man pointed. "it's right ahead from there"

"thank you" Haruhi said and turned to Hikaru. "you should start asking if they speak English and try to make your own as correct as possible." she said.

"thanks" Hikaru sighed. he didn't like being corrected but he didn't want to tell Haruhi. he thought that wasn't a nice thing to do when she was just trying to help.

they went to the super marked, bought some water and just walked around talking. Hikaru bought Haruhi a necklace with a small golden heart. it was really beautiful. Haruhi thanked him with the sweet smile of hers.

They walked to a restaurant to have dinner. Hikaru found a nice one selling Italian food. it was pretty nice. both of them really had a good time and enjoyed being with each other. but as they got home, the magic spell was broken.

"there you are!" Tamaki yelled from upstairs. "so did you buy what I asked you to buy?"

"what did you ask us to buy Boss?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"clothes for Kyoya and Kaoru, and toys." Tamaki said.

"toys?" Hikaru asked.

"yes toys! your devilish little brother almost broke my teddy-bear!" Tamaki cried"

"calm down Senpai" Haruhi said as calm as possible. "I'll go buy some tomorrow. I promise. and I'll take both Kyoya and Kaoru with me as they can try the clothes" she promised.

"that's good. now who's gonna cook? we haven't had dinner here!" Tamaki said.

"can't you ask Kaoru? he knows a bit about cooking!" Hikaru said.

"Hika-chan you forgot that Kao-chan is just five years old. he can't cook" Honey - who'd just walked into the hall - said.

"oh yeah" Hikaru looked around a bit awkwardly. he'd thought so much about his date with Haruhi that he'd forgotten that Kaoru was just a small child.

"I'll cook then" Haruhi said walking to the kitchen.

"Tamaki..." a sobbing voice said from upstairs.

"Kaoru? I thought you were asleep?" Tamaki said.

"I can't sleep. it's all so scarry..." the five year old boy sobbed.

"is it?" Hikaru said walking up to Kaoru. "don't worry Kaoru I'll come with you if you'd like it?" Hikaru said taking Kaoru's hand.

"yes. thank you big bro" Kaoru smiled up at Hikaru as they walked into their room.

**I hope I wasn't rushing too much here. I really do. please tell me if you think I rushed a little too much :) and again. I'm sorry for taking this long but I hope you'll accept it. **

**thanks for all the reviews they're really nice to read. they're making me so happy. (no matter what's in them) if you have any requests for something that could happen then please tell me. I don't know much of what should happen the next few chapters so if you have any ideas then rewiew or PM me. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi was up early the next morning. she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all of them. it was only 8 am. she was wondering how her father was doing. did he miss her? he sure did but she couldn't risk calling him. what if he found out what had happened? what if he came here and saw it? nothing would be okay anymore if that happened.

Haruhi was so lost in thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps from little feet coming towards her.

"what are you doing Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi was so surprised that she almost dropped the pan she was making bacon on.

"oh... god morning Kaoru. I'm making breakfast for all of us." she said smiling.

Kyoya also came down now. "Haruhi wouldn't you take us out shpping today?" he asked.

"yeah I would" Haruhi replied. "but not right now. it's too early and we need our breakfast before we go." she said.

"okay" both the boys replied.

Haruhi turned back to her cooking but just five minutes later she was interrupted by the sound of Kaoru trying to climb up on a chair. just then Hikaru came down and Haruhi looked to him. "can't you help Kaoru get up?" she asked.

"good morning to you too Haruhi." Hikaru mumbled. "sure..." for some reason Hikaru didn't seem like he wanted to help Kaoru up but he did it anyway. "what are you making for breakfast?" he asked.

"bacon and eggs. there is nothing else in the house. I'll buy some more food while I'm out getting clothes for Kyoya and Kaoru today" she said.

"don't you think you need some help?" Hikaru asked.

"yes thank you very much" Haruhi replied.

after breakfast was over Haruhi, Hikaru, Kyoya and Kaoru went down to the city to buy what they needed. they went into a cloth-shop for boys and Haruhi helped Kyoya and Kaoru pick things. (or Kyoya the most since Kaoru didn't want help piking his clothes)

then the boys had to trey them. at this point Kyoya did most of it on his own but Kaoru had trouble getting dressed by himself so Haruhi had to go help him. Hikaru went to buy the food they were missing. Harui had written a list.

"mom?" Kaoru said looking up at Haruhi as she helped him getting a T-shirt on.

"Kaoru I'm not your mother" Haruhi said but the word mom made her feel happy anyway.

"who's my mom then?" the boy asked getting teary eyes.

Haruhi didn't know how to answer that question so she just sighed. "okay you may call me mom then but I'm just a friend I'm not really your mother" she said stroking Kaoru's hair gently like a mother would do.

"okay... so mom?" Kaoru said.

"what is it?" she asked.

"can we go buy some ice cream when we're done?" Kaoru asked smiling up at Haruhi.

"uh... I'll ask your brother about that" she said.

"so you'll ask Hikaru?" Kaoru said.

"yeah. he's your only brother you know" Haruhi smiled. little Kaoru wasn't the smartest kid she'd met but compair with Kyoya he was fitting his age better. Kyoya was way too smart for a 10 years old kid.

They finished trying the clothes and Haruhi payed. then they went out to Hikaru who had finished a long time ago and was waiting for them.

"Hikaru do you mind stopping by a place where they're selling ice cream?" Haruhi asked.

"of course not. why?" Hikaru asked.

"Kaoru wants some" Haruhi answered and Hikaru just nodded his head.

"you shouldn't let him get his will too often. he had cake with Honey-senpai yesterday" Hikaru sighed.

"I know but it's pretty hot here." Haruhi said.

"you may be right"

so the shopping trip ended at an ice cream shop where they all got an ice cream before going home to the rest of the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that you had to wait this long but I had another story I couldn't get off my mind so I had to write that first and then I didn't have an idea what to write in this (I still don't really have) but I really wanted to publish something before I goon a 3 week long vacation to France tomorrow. I promise you I'll try my absolut best to make this one just as good as the two passed chapters. **

**Enjoy cause there won't be anything for 3 weeks got that? xD**

"I miss some cake!" Honey wined from the living room. he'd been going one whole day without a single piece of cake even if he'd been allowed to have all the cake he wanted. the only reason why this was, was because they didn't have cake.

"I want cake too!" Kaoru said happily jumping up and down on the chair next to Honey.

Haruhi sighed. "okay I'll go buy some cake the we can have a tea party this afternoon okay?" she said smiling at the two boys.

"A young girl shouldn't walk around alone in a city just like that" Hikaru interrupted. "why don't we go together?" he asked.

"sure it'd be nice to walk with someone" Haruhi send him one of her cutest smiles. Not like she thought she needed escort but it would be nice to walk with someone and have someone to talk to. and Hikaru and her got along very well.

"NOOOOOO DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!" Tamaki yelled form his spot on a couch next to Kyoya.

"calm down Senpai. it's not like Hikaru is gonna rape me or anything. we have done this before you know" Haruhi said which just send Tamaki in emo-corner.

Haruhi and Hikaru went off to buy the cake they needed. Honey had ordered all the kinds of cake he could think of (strawberry cake, cheese cake, chocolate cake, etc)

About half an hour later Kaoru started crying from missing Hikaru.

"where is big bro Hikaru" Kaoru cried. "and where is mummy!"

"mummy why won't Kaoru stop crying?" Tamaki whined looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya just sighed. "for the last f***ing time I'm NOT mummy! I'm too young for that!" he yelled which made Tamaki go in emo-corner once again.

Honey started crying too and hugged Kaoru tightly. Kaoru returned the hug and the boys cried together. Mori was the only one remaining calm. with Tamaki in emo-corner, Kaoru and Honey crying like babies and an angry Kyoya. (how the hell is that even possible to stay calm like that?)

The same was still going on four hours later and Hikaru and Haruhi still wasn't back from their shopping. Mori still remained calm. (A/N: I'd have left at that time FFS Mori is crazy)

FINALLY around 6 pm Hikaru and Haruhi finally came back. Honey was the first to notice.

"HIKA-CHAN! HARU-CHAN" he yelled as he ran up to them and jumped into Haruhi's arms hugging her tight as she had to drob the bags she had been carrying.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled and Hikaru just managed to set down the bags before Kaoru was in his arms hugging him tight still sobbing.

"thank goodness you're home. they habe been crying for six hours" Tamaki said as he went out and picked two of the bags up. Mori followed and picked up the last tree.

"sorry. we went to get some ice cream and forgot the time" Hikaru apologized. "and then Haruhi had to buy things for the sushi she planned on making for tonight" he explained.

"YAY! SUSHI SUSHI!" Kaoru yelled jumping up and down in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru smiled softly at his younger twin brother.

"but now what about the cake?" Honey asked.

"we can have that and some tea after dinner" Haruhi said as she sat Honey down. "I'll go make the sushi okay?" she smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Hikaru still held Kaoru in his arms but he watched Haruhi as she left. sadness in his eyes.

**I know I promised TamakiXHaruhi and that WILL be there. Just you wait. I know there is a lot of HikaruXHaruhi at the moment but that's a part of it. I am honestly not much of a fan of that couple. Honestly the only one I think Haruhi fits with is Tamaki but that's just what I think. **

**well hope you enjoyed reading this. it was fun writing. **

**Please review and tell me if you think this was as good as the two passed chapters. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

BANG

Haruhi sat up in her bed. why would there ALWAYS be a thunderstorm when she was with the host club? since she met them the first time there had only been a thunderstorm when they were around. luck just wasn't on her side.

She grabbed the blanket she was sleeping with and used it to cover her head and her ears. this was one of the few times when Hikaru was the most useful person she knew and he was only useful because of the music he made her listen to when there was a thunderstorm.

Haruhi let out a small cry as a flash of a lightning came at the same time as a bang from the thunder. she felt the warm tears in her eyes. she forced them back. she won't cry. she was almost 16. she shouldn't cry!

Just then someone knocked on her door. she didn't hear it. she didn't look up she just kept sobbing and being scared.

Tamaki walked into the room and looked at Haruhi. He had a feeling she'd be sitting like that. this feeling only got stronger when she didn't answer the knock on her door. He sat down next to her and pulled her closer. Haruhi felt it and finally she looked up at Tamaki. The older boy saw her tears and dried them off her face.

"don't worry Haruhi" he said softly. "now I'm here" he pulled her into a gentle hug as she returned.

"I know" she whispered into his chest. "thank you."

they sat like that for a little while. the thunderstorm got further and further away. until it was just small bangs far away. Haruhi sat up.

"thank you so much Tamaki-senpai." she said.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki bit his lip. he had a question on his mind but he was a little afraid to ask.

"what is it?" she looked up at her friend.

"I just..." once again Tamaki bit his lip. "no never mind it's nothing" he sighed. he was about to get up but Haruhi grabbed a hold around his wrist and held him back.

"I'm not stupid senpai. I know it's not nothing. please tell me. no matter what it is I promise I won't get angry. we'll still be friends no matter what. if it's a secret I can keep it for you." Haruhi meant what she said. every single word. she wanted to help Tamaki no matter what was on his mind.

"okay..." Tamaki took a deep breath (like VERY deep) and tried to speak. "are..." he couldn't say it. "are you..." he had to say it. he just had to pull himself together. "areyouandHikarutogether?" he asked.

"what?" Haruhi didn't get it. it was too fast.

"doyoulikeHikaru?" Tamaki tried.

"slow down I don't get what you say." she said trying to make him understand her problem.

"are you and Hikaru together?" Tamaki asked.

"no. not what I know" Haruhi said. happy to finally know what Tamaki said.

"do you like him?" Tamaki asked.

"as a friend. yes." she said.

"nothing more?" he bit his finger nail.

"nope" she shook her head.

"why are you dating him then?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi tried her hardest to find an answer to the question. "first of I don't see it as dating. it's more like hanging out with a good friend... I do it to make him happy. and... I like to have someone with me. it's not always nice going out shopping alone." she explained.

"do you like any of us... as... more than a friend." Tamaki couldn't stop himself from blushing a bit. he was just happy the room was so dark Haruhi couldn't see it.

If Tamaki hadn't been so concentrated on hiding his own blush he would've noticed Haruhi was blushing madly.

"well... eh..." Haruhi bit her lip as hard as it started bleeding a bit. "well yeah. there is one"

"who?" Tamaki couldn't sit still. he really hoped she was talking about him and in the same time he feared she was talking about someone esle.

"let's see..." she smiled softly. "He is nice to every girl he meets. and same goes for every guy. he doesn't care what other says about them. if they needs help he still wants to. he is a little childish. he loves his friends and will do anything for them. he is an idiot. and a little selfish" (A/N you may have found out who she's talking about now but for your information Tamaki is still lost) "he is good at making friends. he really cares about everyone he meets. even those who doesn't like him" at this point Haruhi thought of her dad "do you know who I'm talking about?"

"no I'm clueless" Tamaki said with a blank look on his face. (A/N -and Haruhi's thoughts- he's an idiot)

"okay. he's good at talking to girls. good at respecting others. even if I don't wanted to in the beginning he has become one of my closest friends. he is good at singing when he wants to. he is good at getting ideas. some are better than others, and those who're not good are funnier."

"why don't you just tell me who it is?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi was desperate. could someone really be THAT stupid?! "he is good at playing the piano. he has blond hair and violet eyes. he is taller than me and he is 17 years old... or he was until HE put us into this mess."

"Nekozawa-senpai has blue eyes. not violet" Tamaki commented.

did he seriously thought she thought about Nekozawa?! "HIS NAME IS TAMAKI SUOH!" she screamed.

Tamaki was confused. "who? me?"

Then Haruhi pressed her lips against his. nothing mattered anymore just as long as he understod that it was HIM she wanted. and him alone.

**Told you I was in France didn't I? I've been missing you SO much this long time so I'm so glad to be back in my small home country. **

**I'm still very tired. you should believe a vacation made you sleep but no. not when the beds are hard as stone and you're stupid enough to drink coffee just before you goes to bed. then I SWEAR you're not sleeping. **

**But now I'm home and the first thing I decided to do was to write this chapter because I'd finally got an idea. **


	9. Chapter 9

As Haruhi woke up the next morning the thought hit her like out of nowhere.

She had to teach Hikaru something.

She'd noticed he'd been spending a lot of time with her lately and less time with Kaoru and she wasn't really interested in him. maybe he thought she was but that wasn't true. She was in love with Tamaki and saw him as a friend only. She'd have to make that clear somehow.

But what could make him understand that she wasn't interested? she'd have to think about that.

Haruhi got out of bed, went to her closet, picked something randomly and went to the bathroom to have a shower. Then she went down the stairs to make breakfast.

Kyoya and Kaoru were sitting at the table already. Kyoya was writing in a notebook just like the older Kyoya would do. Kaoru was drawing.

"what are you drawing Kaoru?" Haruhi asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know" the five year old boy bit his lower lip. "people I think"

Haruhi looked closer at the drawing. Kaoru was right. there was people on the drawing. different people. there was only one thing all of them had in common. every single one of them had the same smiling red mouth as little kids draw (A/N I did it too) Haruhi smiled quickly.

"they're good" she said. she looked at both the boys. "what for breakfast?" she asked.

"I don't care just give me anything you'd like" 10-years-old Kyoya said sounding pretty much like the 17-years-old Kyoya.

"mummy can we have cake for breakfast?" Kaoru asked.

"no. you can have it after if you want but not as breakfast." Haruhi replied like a usual mother would do.

"oh why not Haru-chan?" Honey asked as he went into the kitchen with Usa-chan in his arms.

"HONEY!" Kaoru yelled. he climbed down from the chair and ran to Honey and hugged him tight.

"Kao-chan!" Honey yelled and hugged Kaoru back. Usa-chan got a little squeezed between their bodies.

"wanna see my drawing?" Kaoru asked. he didn't even give honey the time to reply before he pulled the older boy to the table and made him sit up on the chair next to him. Mori followed like Honey's huge shadow and looked at the drawing just like Honey.

"wow you're great Kao-chan" Honey said.

Haruhi decided to ignore the boys and prepare the breakfast - toast and jam.

Just then Hikaru came down the stairs. "the weather was horrible tonight wasn't it?" he asked looking around.

"it was" Haruhi replied still concentrated about the breakfast.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there but Kaoru needed me" Hikaru said sending Haruhi an apologizing look. "how did you make it through?"

This just told Haruhi that Hikaru had feelings for her and thought she felt the same way. "Tamaki was with me" she looked up sending Hikaru the nicest smile she could make.

"oh.. did he?" Hikaru looked a bit disappointed.

"yeah. so I made it through" Haruhi said. by the look on Hikaru's face she could tell that he almost regret staying with Kaoru. that was something a bigbrother shouldn't do. (regret helping his younger brother that is). He should care more for his own family than for the ones he's in love with.

"hey everyone!" Tamaki yelled coming in from the outside. "I heard someone was asking for cake so I've bought some for after breakfast.

Haruhi could tell this much. if she wanted to show Hikaru that he was nothing more than a friend to her and learn him to care more for Kaoru she needed Tamaki's help.

**Here it is. the new chapter. **

**TomTom2014 I'm really sorry but I've already decided. it's gonna be TamakiXHaruhi. cause I'm honestly not much of a fan of HikaruXHaruhi. sorry. **

**thanks for the reviews everyone. you're all amazing! **

**I can't tell when I'll make the next update cause I'll visit my grandma tomorrow and even if she has a computer I'm not sure how much time I'll get. **

**well until next time :D**

**Jackie ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

It was around lunch time when Haruhi finally got a plan into her head. she send Hikaru out to get so many things that she was sure he won't be back the next hour or two.

Then she went to Tamaki and grabbed his arm.

"Senpai?" she said looking up at him. "could you come with me for a moment and get Honey and Mori too and tell Kyoya to play with Kaoru?" she asked.

"sure" he said smiling. "but won't it be better if Honey played with Kaoru instead. I mean. even if Kyoya is 10 he is smarter than almost everyone of us and Kaoru and Honey gets better along than Kyoya and Kaoru." he explained.

"okay let's say that" Haruhi said and went to the living room.

A few minutes later Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi and Mori were sitting in the living room while Honey and Kaoru was in the kitchen having some cake. The four in the living room were talking about haruhi's plan and all of them agreed it was a good plan.

Haruhi came out and pulled Honey a little away from Karou before she explained the plan in his ear as low as Kaoru couldn't hear anything. when Honey came back he suggested that he and Kaoru would play hide and seek which Kaoru found was a great idea.

"we're all gonna play. Haru-chan is it" Honey said.

"Honey can we hide together?" Kaoru asked.

The older boy smiled and nodded his head. "let's do that Kao-chan. I have the perfect place to hide!" he said, grabbed Kaoru's hand and went to hide.

* * *

Hikaru came home only an hour later with all that Haruhi had asked him to buy. Just as he came inside the door Haruhi ran up to him with Tamaki right behind her. tears were in her eyes.

"Hikaru... I..." she stopped. couldn't say it.

"what's wrong Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi didn't answer. she just pulled Tamaki closer and hid her face against his chest. "I'm orry" she cried.

"what's going on?" Hikaru now looked at Tamaki who looked sad as well.

"Hikaru... we were playing hide and seek and now we can't find Kaoru" Tamaki explained.

"for how long have you been searching?" Hikaru asked feeling worry rise in his chest.

"almost an hour" Tamaki answered.

then he was really gone Hikaru thought.

"is there anywhere you haven't searched?" Hikaru asked worried.

"no..." Haruhi sobbed. "we've been searching everywhere"

"let's do it one more time" Hikaru said.

That was what they did

**I'm sorry for taking this long updating. and I'm also sorry for this seaming short. I'll update later today but now I have things to do. **

**hope you enjoyed reading. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**2nd UPDATE TODAY! MAKE SURE TO READ CHAPTER 10 FIRST!**

**Earlier today I promised another chapter. here it is :D**

Hikaru was in panic. they'd been searching for Kaoru all over the house twice while he was there and hadn't found him yet. it was around 6 pm now and for each minute he got more and more worried about his younger brother. what if he had run away? no he won't do that... would he?

Hikaru thought about Haruhi. she had been hanging a lot around Tamaki all day. No it wasn't the other way around as it used to be. Hikaru had noticed that they had held hands all the time and when he went searching for Kaoru in Haruhi's room a bit earlier he'd caught them kising passionate.

It was clear now. Haruhi didn't like him in the way he liked her. This upset him a little bit. But what he wanted the most was her to be happy and even if Tamaki was the biggest idiot in this world he seamed to be the one making her happy. That meant that Hikaru's chances with Haruhi was out. Or more like he had never had a chance with her.

He shouldn't have wasted all this time dating her when she didn't love him.

Then it hit him. Kaoru _had _left. He left because nobody had taken care of him. with nobody Hikaru meant himself. He hadn't been a good big brother. He had thought Kaoru could handle things on his own. that it was okay for him to leave his younger brother with the others. Hikaru just didn't realize that this was the time when Kaoru needed him the most.

Tears fell down the older brother's cheeks as he realized what he had done, or didn't do.

Hikaru - who had been sitting in the kitchen - stood up. If Kaoru had left because of him he would have to find him. the younger boy didn't know any other places than the village so he would most likely be there.

Hikaru went to the front door and went outside. on his way he passed Haruhi and Tamaki who just stood, holding hands and smiling at each other. Just as he opened the door Haruhi lifted her head and saw him leave. she also saw the tears in his eyes and knew that now he'd realized what he had done.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "let's find the others. we have to stop now." she said seriously. Tamaki just nodded his head.

* * *

Hikaru went to the village, he ran around calling Kaoru's name. After he'd searched for a little while he stopped running and started walking around asking people if they had seen him.

"Have you seen a boy looking much like me just around five years old instead?" he asked an elder woman with her hands filled with bags.

"no I'm sorry. is he alone here?" she asked looking worried at Hikaru.

"yeah... he ran away from our place" Hikaru said in a sad tone feeling guilty. he couldn't look into the woman's eyes. they were too kind, They were just as kind as Kaoru's.

"I'm really really sorry. Give me your phone number and I'll call you if I finds him" she said.

They got each other's phone numbers and Hikaru continued asking around until he heard someone yell far behind him.

"Hika-chan!" Hikaru turned around to see Honey and Mori. they came up to him

"what?" Hikaru said sadly.

"come back" Mori said looking at the red haired younger boy.

"no I must find Kaoru. I have to" Hikaru whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

"come on Hika-chan! we have something to tell you!" Honey said.

"no I have to find Kaoru before I come back!" Hikaru yelled. He hid his eyes behind his hair as they couldn't see him cry. "it's all my fault" he whispered.

"it's important now come back" Mori said grabbing Hikaru's wrist and started dragging him back towards the house. Hikaru fought against him but not for long until he gave up. he didn't want to break his wrist which he was sure would happen if he kept fighting.

He just wanted to find Kaoru before something bad happened.

**So. that was it. **

**I'm really sorry to say this but the story will end soon... Really soon. **

**Even if I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter I won't update for a little while. I'll be out. I promise the next update will come either Wednesday or Thursday. (don't worry I can keep it) so be prepared for that. I hope to finish before I go to my new school. **

**well bye for now!**

**Jackie**


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoya looked outside the window as he saw Honey and Mori walking up to the house pulling a very annoyed Hikaru.

He turned his head towards Tamaki and Haruhi. "they're back" the raven haired boy said watching the couple looking at each other.

"He's gonna kill us when he finds out" Tamaki said looking nervously at Haruhi biting his nails in fear of what the older Hitachiin twin would do to them when they told him what they'd done to him and his younger brother.

Haruhi just smiled. "he won't think about that for a long time" Haruhi replied. "he is too worried about Kaoru at the moment and Kaoru will be all he has for the next whole week" she wanted to kiss Tamaki's cheek to calm him a bit cause he looked like someone who needed to think of something else. But now would be bad timing.

Just then the door opened and the Mori, Honey and Hikaru got in.

"we found him! we found him!" Honey yelled running into the living room smiling big of pride because of what he just did. (which we all know wasn't the hardest thing in the world.

Haruhi and Tamaki stood up as Mori and Hikaru went into the room.

"Mori-senpai says you had something important to tel me?" Hikaru said looking away from them as they wouldn't see the tears in his amber eyes.

"yes..." Tamaki sighed. "Hikaru we're really sorry to tell you th-"

Haruhi cut him off. "I'm gonna tell it. it was all my idea. Hikaru you have learned the lesson we-" a cold glare from Kyoya stopped her. "I wanted to give you." she continued. "you know what it is. don't you" she tried to look into Hikaru's eyes but he won't let her.

"I do" he mumbled sadly. He felt something in his throat he knew he was about to cry.

"We hid Kaoru. he don't know the plan. he don't know anything else except we were playing hide and seek." she said.

"where is he!?" Hikaru yelled now looking up into Haruhi's eyes. She saw the tears that were falling down his cheeks. she also saw that no more was coming. they were gone from his eyes.

"he is in the shed in the back of the garden" she explained.

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. "I'll go get him. if he stays for longer he might catch a cold or something" he said smiling. Then he went to the garden, around the pool, through the huge park and to the edge of the garden where the shed was leaning against a wall.

Haruhi looked at the others before she took Tamaki's hand and followed Hikaru. Honey, Mori and Kyoya were right behind them.

Hikaru opened the door into the shed to find Kaoru. He was curled up into a ball and in a deep sleep.

Hikaru smiled happily. Kaoru was okay. he couldn't wish for anything better than this. He had been so worried all day. he had had all kinds of scenes in mind, all including a dead Kaoru.

"oh Kaoru" he whispered as he ran to the small boy and carefully picked him up in his arms without awaking him. Kaoru's head was resting against Hikaru's chest right over his heart.

Hikaru turned to the others. "thanks for telling me where he was. Just go back to your own busyness. I'll let you know if I need you" he said before walking up to the room he shared with Kaoru, to lay Kaoru in bed where little kids were meant to sleep.

Haruhi smiled at the rest of her friends. "thanks you guys I couldn't do it without you.

"your idea was good Haruhi" Kyoya smiled up at her. "and it actually worked."

"thanks Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi replied not mentioning the fact that he sounded a little too much like he didn't believe her plan would work.

"well. I'm hungry" Honey said happily as always.

"yeah!" Tamaki agreed. "let's go back and have some food. I'll try to cook this time.* he added smiling brightly.

"NO!" Ho

ney, Kyoya and Haruhi yelled. Mori just shook his head.

"the lunch you made wasn't even eatable for rats!" Kyoya said a bit angrily.

"sorry sorry" Tamaki said then he looked to his girlfriend. "then will you help me Haruhi"

"if you promise not to make it all a mess" she said.

"okay I won't" Tamaki promised.

* * *

Hikaru sat on a chair next to Kaoru's small bed. He had already tested Kaoru for any signs of illness, which luckily showed that the small boy was still healthy.

Hikaru gently took Kaoru's hand and squeezed it a little bit. Kaoru turned in his sleep.

"I'm so happy I found you" Hikaru whispered.

He kept sitting like that for a little while, Haruhi brought him food and got back to get the plate half an hour later. it was empty. this made her smile. Hikaru hadn't been eating since they made Kaoru disappear.

Hikaru was a bit lost in his own thoughts when he heard a sound coming from the bed next to him.

"Hikaru" Kaoru repeated a bit louder this time. (yes the sound had been Kaoru calling Hikaru's name)

Hikaru looked at his younger twin. "Kaoru" he smiled. "you finally wakes up"

"we were playing hide and seek and I fell asleep while Honey and I were hiding in the shed... how did you find me?" he asked.

"I was lucky" Hikaru smiled gently kissing Kaoru's cheek.

They were both silent for a little while.

"I'm sorry" Hikaru finally whispered looking down at Kaoru.

"for what?" Kaoru asked confused.

"for forgetting you, choosing Haruhi over you. you are my younger brother, you should be the first one I ran to help. you should be my top priority." Hikaru sighed. "I'm so sorry Kaoru" he whispered.

"it's okay Hika. you're forgiven" Kaoru smiled and climbed unto Hikaru's lap before wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru as well.

"I'll never ever do such stupid things" Hikaru whispered before kissing Kaoru's forehead.

As Haruhi said, he had learned his lesson.

**HI AGAIN EVERYONE! **

**yes I'm acting like it has been 100 years since I updated the last time but no it has only been five days. The only reason why I'm acting like this is because I love all of you so much that it's hard to be away from you. **

**you are the greatest people ever. Just because you're reading this. **

**please review follow and favorite as much as you want. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

It was early the next morning when Haruhi got up and as any other normal person went to the bathroom. or tried to. the door was locked. There was no way she would get in there. But why? Who was in the bathroom this early? neither of the hosts except herself got up this early in the morning and went straight to the bathroom to have a shower.

She was still in the middle of thinking when she heard the mysterious someone in there start singing and she realized it was Tamai.

She sat down outside the door and kept listening to his voice. he was really good at singing. it made her smile to listen to him. She was sure. he had a talent (unlike herself) but she also knew that he didn't know about this. Haruhi smiled. she already knew how to show him.

Tamaki came out only ten minutes later only having a towel wrapped around his waist. No need to tell that he was shocked seeing the girl there. he actually got so surprised that he dropped the towel giving the girl full sight for what it was supposed to cover.

"Haruhi! what are you doing here?!" he gasped trying to pick the towel up as fast as possible but only managed to drop it once again.

Haruhi closed her eyes. she wasn't interested in looking. "I was listening to you singing. you've got talent" she said looking into his eyes smiling.

"you think so?" Tamaki looked surprised at her. he had finally managed to make the towel cover everything. "well thank you Haruhi" he blushed a little bit.

"I actually thought I'd show you. since you can sing then why don't we go to the local bar? they have a karaoke night tonight. everybody is welcome to sing a song or two" Haruhi explained smiling even bigger.

"fine" Tamaki said. "it sounds like fun anyway so let's do it"

* * *

This resulted in the host club going to the bar right after dinner that day. everybody agreed. Hikaru was a bit against it at first. he didn't think it was a place Kaoru should come but when Haruhi told him that there would be other kids and they could leave early if Kaoru got tired he agreed to come along with them and bring Kaoru.

There was already a lot of people when they got there. A very beautiful girl was standing on the stage singing her best. it wasn't good though. All six boys and Haruhi had to cover their ears to even survive her singing.

Luckily she was almost done and went down from the stage. Tamaki went up to a man and asked if he could sing. the man gave him a book with song titles and numbers, a pen and a piece of paper where he should write his name and the number of the song he wanted to sing.

"I'd pick that one" Haruhi pointed a song out. "that's really good"

Tamaki smiled. "other ideas?"

Honey suggested a song, Kyoya did too, and Hikaru and Kaoru also came up with an idea. Tamaki then turned his back to them, wrote down his name and a song number on the paper and went back to the man.

"so which song did you pick Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"that's a surprise until I get to sing it" he smiled at them trying to make them ask which song it was once again but nobody did. Kyoya was smiling like he knew something neither of the other did. A waiter just brought Honey a piece of strawberry cake and Kaoru was busy playing on Hikaru's phone.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Mori were too smart to ask cause they knew they won't get the answer anyway.

They sat around one of the tables in the bar for a little while, Kaoru got a cola, the rest of them got Café Américano.

"Tamaki Suoh" a fat man on the stage called. he had been calling everyone up on that place.

"Good luck" Haruhi whispered as he stood up and went up on the stage with that charming smile on his face.

The fat man handed him the microphone and Tamaki smiled as he spoke.

"thanks" he said. "I'm so happy to stand here tonight. I love all of you, males as well as all the beautiful ladies out there." he said. this caused every young lady to scream like the worst fan girls ever. "but sadly I already have a girl. the most beautiful one both inside and out. and this song is for her" he said making this girl blush.

He started singing, everybody loved it. he was the most amazing person on stage. Haruhi was sure that if he really wanted he could become a world-famous singer.

Everybody clapped when he went down from the stage. well except one. Honey was staring at a spot in the back. nobody knew exactly what it was he was staring at but all of the hosts could tell something was wrong with him.

"are you okay Honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked as he sat down at the table.

Honey didn't answer this question.

"Kanada Rose come up on the stage please" the fat man said. there was silent for a little while. "Kanada?"

Everybody started screaming as a young girl went up on stage and got the microphone. Honey's face got a little pail.

"Honey-senpai-" Haruhi started but was cut off

"it's her" Honey whispered. "it's the girl in the back"

Everyone were staring at Honey. if it hadn't been obvious before it sure was now. Honey had just fallen in love at first sight. and he had fallen hard.

**So. Kanada Rose is one of I'm Awesome At Singing's OCs which she has asked me to add. **

**It's gonna be a bit longer than before but not much. She is not gonna be one of the main characters no matter what. We'll learn more about her later. **

**That's all for now. Hope you'll still like the story after I added Kanada. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

"It's her" Honey whispered as Kanada Rose got the microphone and spoke:

"This is for my fater but sadly he is not here today" A small smile appeared on her lips.

Honey watched her as she started singing Part Of Me by Kary Perry. How the light from above the stage made her red hair shine as it looked more orange than red. Her pail skin glowing and how the singing somehow made her grow taller (she was around Honey's height) Then he looked into her shining blue eyes and noticed the shade of violet in them. she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Her body moved to the music. it was beautiful to watch. The song and the music made her another person.

Honey felt sad when she finished the song. he wished he could've listened to her the rest of his days. But every show had to end and now it was time for Kanada Rose to head down the stage.

As she passed their table Tamaki grabbed Kanada's wrist. "you're an amazing singer" he told her.

"thank you" she replied. "you're not bad yourself" she send him her sweetest smile.

"excuse me" Haruhi interrupted.

Kanada looked to her direction. "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything" she smiled nicely and Haruhi couldn't help but start liking this girl in front of her.

"you look cute!" Kaoru said from Hikaru's lap.

"sorry don't mind him" Hikaru apologized. "he is only five years old"

"is that a reason not to mind him when he is nice?" Kanada asked smiling at Kaoru. "you're really cute yourself" she stroke his hair and put a hand down her pocket searching for something.

"what are you doing?" Tamaki asked.

Kanada didn't answer him. She just pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and gave it to Kaoru. "I planned on having it myself but little kids like you deserves it more" she explained.

Kaoru wrapped the paper off the lollipop and put it into his mouth.

"Kaoru you forgot something" Hikaru said smiling.

Kaoru took the lollipop out and smiled at the girl. "thanks cutie" he said.

"my name is Kanada" she replied.

"and I'm Kaoru and that's my older twin Hikaru" Kaoru said pointing to his older brother.

"twin?" Kanada asked.

"Hikaru take Kaoru home now" Kyoya said annoyed with the little kid and how he spoke up just like that.

Hikaru sighed. "yeah that must be for the better" he said standing up with Kaoru in his arms. "see you at home guys. goodnight Kanada" he nodded to the girl and left with Kaoru.

"what was that all about?" Kanada looked confused at the brothers who disappeared in the crowd.

"nothing. HEY you didn't finish hearing who we are" Tamaki said.

"oh yeah that's right so who are you?" Kanada asked.

"I'm Haruhi. the blond idiot is my boyfriend Tamaki, the black haired boy with glasses is Kyoya and-" Haruhi was cut off by Honey.

"I'm Mitsukuni and that's my cousin Takashi. but just call me Honey and him Mori" Honey explained quickly. he send Kanada his cutest smile and she returned that.

Even if the red haired girl didn't realize she had fallen in love with Honey already. "nice to meet you two" she said. "well I go- wait a sec is that a strawberry cake?!" she asked looking at Honey's cake.

"yup!" Honey replied happily.

"you mind sharing?" Kanada really wanted some cake right now but she had forgotten her money at home because she didn't think she would need them.

"no of course not." Honey gave her a fork and she sat down on the chair Hikaru had just left sharing the cake with Honey.

After about an hour and one more strawberry cake the hosts went home. Honey was walking next to Mori not saying a single word as they walked. He didn't really felt like speaking. and if he had he would've been talking about Kanada Rose all the way home. Nobody knew what to do or say about this. They just knew that Honey was in love but couldn't do anything about it.

Honey couldn't sleep all night. He kept thinking about Kanada Rose who he didn't really know anything about except she was a singer well known in France and that she was half French and half Japanese just like Tamaki. What if they were related? This thought had never crossed Honey's mind before. If they were he won't have a single chance with her.

* * *

The next day Honey decided to go for a walk alone in town to clear his mind and hopefully stop thinking about Kanada.

Honey was walking down the main street of town when he thought he saw something familiar. Something red. it looked a lot like hair. it reminded him of Kanada.

That was when the red haired person turned her head to look at Honey and turned fully around.

"Honey!" she yelled and ran up to him. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and a white mini skirt. the outfit looked really cute on her.

"Kana-chan!" Honey yelled. she had allowed him to call her by that the night before if they would ever meet again. Now he ran up to her and both of them pulled the other into a VERY tight hug.

"you've been stuck in my brain all night" Kanada whispered. "and I don't know why" she bit her lip nervously. her violet-blue eyes met Honey's brown.

"I can say the same about you" Honey whispered. He knew exactly what it meant but didn't dare to tell her. "what about coming with me home. Haru-chan should have the lunch ready when we get there" Honey said smiling.

Kanada nodded her head. "thanks that'd be great to see where you're staying" she said.

Honey smiled. he had successfully invited Kanada home. that was first step towards a relationship. A relationship he hoped to have with her within two weeks.

**So that's all you'll get for today. you see where this is going cause I think I do. **

**Well now time to pack all in my room. I'm gonna move from here soon T-T GONNA MISS YOU DEAR SWEET ROOM! I've had it since I was 7. and now that I'm going to school I'm gonna have a smaller room here at home as my oldest younger sister can have my room. **

**well I don't think I'll be able to update for a while. if you're very lucky you can have an update during the weekend but since I'm starting on my new school Sunday and the next two weeks are gonna be hard I don't have that much time for you guys. Sorry. **

**please review all you can, follow and favorite if you feel like it. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	15. I'm Sorry

**Okay. here is an apology. I bet you have all noticed there hasn't been an update for a long time now. I just started on a new school (and got a crush on one on one of the guys) so I have been busy. **

**There won't be another update though cause I thought about making one cause I got some spare time but that's not working. I'll have to face it. I can't. it's not that often I don't finish a story so don't worry. maybe I might get back to it. someday. but not now, not anytime soon. **

**Let me remind you once again. if you like Fairy Tail then GO READ THE TITANIA TWINS! I promise you. the summary sucks but it's a really good story. if you liked this one and my way of writing you should check it out cause I am the real author. Kazumi is just my publisher and she corrects my English a bit. **

**If you have any advises in love I'll gladly take them. just PM me. Cause I have never had a real crush on anybody and won't mind a little of help. That would make me so happy. thank you**

**and thank you for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting. I didn't believe any of that would happen to me but I'm glad it does. So thank you very much all of you, for your help and your support. **

**Love to you all *big hug***

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
